Friends
by Beth C
Summary: Triple H writes a letter to Shawn Michaels. This takes place prior to the 2006 Degeneration X reunion.


Friends

-by Beth C

Summary: Hunter writes a letter to Shawn. This takes place prior to the 2006 Degeneration X reunion.

Feedback: Flamers will be given the Tombstone Piledriver "Owen Hart" style.

Disclaimer: Shawn and Hunter are not mine. All WWE is Vince McMahon's baby. I'm just borrowing DX for now. I'll put them back in none the worse shape.

----------

Shawn,

First off, I have to say that writing this letter to you has to be one of the most difficult things that I have ever done. I'm just not a paper and pencil guy. I prefer the 'in your face' approach, when I want to speak my mind.

That just won't work for what I have to say this time. I have to write this down. This is very important to me to do otherwise. I don't want to mess this up by getting flustered in front of you. Some of this is always hard to speak out loud. You'll see as you read on.

Secondly. How long have we been friends?

It's a question that I find myself asking many times over lately. The only answer I can come up with is that we have been friends long enough that I should never have questioned out friendship. A confusing answer, but it is the only one I have.

When our friendship first started, I was in awe of you. I respected your ability in the ring and I was impressed by your resilience and skill. You were in the spotlight and you shined brightly. The crowds loved you. Of course it goes without saying that the ladies loved you as well.

As time moved forward I began to feel jealous of all the attention you got. I was in your shadow. Instead of supporting you, I resented your good fortune. I wanted the glory, the applause and the power that came with being on top.

I wanted to be you.

I knew I could never do the things that you did in the ring. I was never a 'high-flyer' nor could I ever be as acrobatic as you. I still marvel sometimes when watching old matches at some of the moves you pulled. You risked so much out there.

So when you got hurt and had to retire, I saw my chance. I grabbed it. I distanced myself from you and our past. I was "The Game" now. No longer just "Hunter Hearst Helmsley" the blueblood. I was determined to shine. Part of me was secretly afraid that you would see what I was doing and would try anything to get the spotlight back.

I should have been a better friend. I should have helped you more, but I was greedy. I didn't want to share the limelight. Childish, I know now, but that was me then. Wanting it all for myself.

That attitude of mine cost us our friendship. We feuded a long time over it. It was great for Vince's ratings, I'll admit, but I was not happy at having to come to blows with you. Yet, I still could not admit that I had been wrong. I was angry inside and I took it out on you. I guess I still hadn't matured enough to realize that I didn't really have anything to prove. For some stupid reason, I still saw you as a threat to my stardom, even though I was shining brightly on my own. More stupidity from me. Does that surprise you?

Eventually, with the passage of time, I grew up. I outgrew my jealousy of you as I discovered that being in the spotlight and shining was not all the fun and games that I had thought it was going to be.

The pressure was so much greater. As were the risks. The crowds expected a better match each and every time. It was always a game of trying to top your last match, even if the last one seemed like it was the best ever. The gimmicks got worse. I mean, a sledgehammer? Come on, that was pretty silly. Almost as bad as Mr. Socko. The storylines started to repeat themselves, get stupider or just get stale quickly.

This was the point that I started to realize what I didn't have. I had a wife, a career, and money, but I didn't have much in the way of true friends. I missed the influence you used to have in my life. I missed the laughter you used to bring to the ring with your, pardon the language, 'cocky' attitude.

I can not be funny alone. The audience is not going to buy it from "The Game."

I began to notice you trying to make your own comeback and being only marginally successful. I'm not sure if that was on purpose or not. We have never really spoken since our friendship broke up. You deserved so much more. I know that Vince was holding you back, and feeding you stupid storylines too. I think he got his rocks off that way, giving the best wrestlers that he had the worst things he could come up with.

Now, even though I am married to Stephanie, I don't have very much creative control over the storylines. I thought I could pressure her at times into making the story go the way I wanted it to, but it doesn't work that way. We all have no control in that area, no matter who we are.

So I began to really think, to really consider, how it would be if we were to team up again. Our chances look pretty good, Shawn, of getting to the top and staying on top.

You know as well as I do, that retirement comes early for a wrestler. Mostly due to job related injuries. It is rare that we continue past 45 or 50 and stay at the top. That is why so many younger get a push from those that have once held the spotlight. We are both nearing that point now. I would like us to go out on top, not as a bunch of 'has-beens' that have outlived their usefulness.

I've looked at the new roster, all those new guys below us. Not many prime candidates. Not a one, however, can ever hold a candle to you. That is my own honest opinion, Shawn.

Why? Because no one can give a performance the way you can. There is no one better than you at selling a move. Your face is just so expressive. You make classic matches happen.

I have to admit it. You are the "Showstoppa" and the "Main Event."

I know that wrestling now isn't easy for you. I've seen you after rehabbing one of your injuries. With your many operations, your mobility has been limited. You have been grounded, so to speak.

This part is going to be hard for you to believe, but I struggle with guilt, thinking that I might have caused you some of your back pain. I hope you can forgive me for that. Even though at times I was angry, I never wanted to seriously injure you. I swear this to you.

I really want us to be the friends we used to be, and have the kind of fun we used to have. I'm hoping that after you read this that you will want that too.

I'm watching you sometimes, when you think you are alone in the locker room. I see you kneel and pray. You take your faith seriously and you do not let anyone interfere with that; no matter how much you are mocked or teased. That alone demands respect.

Being a husband and father has also changed you. Made you a stronger person inside. You have grown in so many ways that I can only begin to name them all.

I've observed you teaching younger and greener members of the roster. Giving advice and tips when you can, helping them to have better matches and longer careers.

You have a big heart, Shawn. Enough for two or three people.

I am soon to be a father too. I hope you will be happy for me. I am really hoping that you will be someone I can turn to with 'new daddy' problems. I've had the opportunity to watch you deal with your own children, and that's another area that you have my respect on. You keep them out of the limelight and yet first in your heart.

I've made up my mind. I'm going to approach you after the show and hand you this letter.

I'm doing this because it is the 'right' thing to do. I was wrong about so many things, Shawn. I'm also going to do something that you very rarely see me do.

I'm going to apologize. To you, for wanting a hunk of metal and leather over the friendship you had offered me. Winning the belt 10 times is not that great of an accomplishment as it used to be. Heck winning it even once is nothing without someone to share it with. Back in the day when you won it the first time, it meant something to be the champion.

Nowadays it doesn't. Vince makes belts left and right and retires those that he doesn't have champions for. You want a belt? Just join the "Kiss Vince's Ass Club" and he will make one for you. Worthless in other words.

The real treasure has always been your kind words and support. Being there for me when I needed you and allowing me to be your support when needed.

I was blind not to see it. I was stupid to push that away. I'm still kicking myself over it.

I tried to make up for your missing presence with Evolution, but it wasn't the same. They were too serious. Everything was so straight on with those guys. No Degeneration-X types of pranks with Orton, Batista or Flair. Could you seriously see a strip poker match in the ring, Evolution style? Me neither. The thought alone gives me shudders.

No, there was only one true DX, and that was the two of us. Vince made the rules and we broke them.

I'm determined to bring that back. The fun, laughter and pranks. We are a team and we belong together. Jim Ross once said that we were closer than brothers. We can be again.

If you will just forgive me, Shawn. I never tried to be perfect, but I should have been a better friend. I want us to start over again.

I await your response.

Sincerely,

Hunter Hearst Helmsley

-End


End file.
